The Monster Within
by sarenelsoria
Summary: The lives of Crabbe and Goyle not completely sure how far I will take it. In their point of view well sort of, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You are ugly you will always be ugly." The big voice said and Crabbe nodded. "No one will ever love you, now eat boy you need to grow strong." Again Crabbe nodded and waited for the man to leave, but it was not to be. "You are worthless and powerless no son of mine. Crusio." Pain intense and blinding hit Crabbe coursing through his whole body until all his young mind could think of was the agony. Finally the pain stopped and the man left cutting off any light that was left to him.

Crabbe slowly uncurled from the floor and looked at the food his father had given to him. He knew that that man was his father and all he wanted to do was to earn his love, that maybe if he worked hard enough they could be like other families. That would never happen as long as mudbloods were in the world, his father was training him to be great but sometimes Crabbe wondered why it had to hurt so much. His mother came down always after his father left and would sing to him, cradling him in her arms. That was how Crabbe knew that the whole world wasn't his dungeon, there were things called trees and sky. Most of all however his mother would bring him stories of the boy he was to serve, and the boy who was to be his only friend. It was a lonely life that of a monster, for he knew he was one. What else could he be? He heard footsteps on the dungeon stairs and a woman came down her skirts swaying.

"Mother." Crabbe said and rushed to her almost knocking her over in his haste.

"Hello my little monster." She replied and sat down on the last step. He sat in her lap and she sang softly to him her beautiful voice filling his ears. "You know, Draco went flying today for the first time, Narcissia invited us all over to tea and we had a wonderful time. Gregory says hello and made you this." She pulled out a childishly drawn picture of two boys holding hands in something light that nether of them had more than glimpsed.

"Tell him thanks Mother." Crabbe said touching the picture lightly, to himself even he was Crabbe the monster.

"I will, I think that it is time for you to get to know one another better."

"Really Mother?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes, there can't be any harm in floo powder, as long as you both behave." His mother replied, she was the only one that allowed him to speak with her around others he had to grunt, his father was teaching him how to be threatening and how to hold his own if it ever came to fighting without wands.

"Yes Mother." Crabbe said and took a big bite from the chicken leg.

"We will need to teach you proper manners, a Crabbe is a bodyguard first and foremost, but also a gentleman." He grunted in reply nodding and she gently stroked his matted and greasy hair. "Now my ugly brood you need to sit up straighter, don't slouch, you aren't going to carry a club like your ancestors are you?"

"No." Crabbe replied. For as long as the family tree went back both the Crabbe and Goyle families had been raised in dungeons far from the light. It had started with a witch that had been too afraid of her own child begotten by rape to do anything other than to lock him in a dark room. Centuries later Crabbe could see in the dark like most saw in the light and his eyes never completely closed, which made him an excellent bodyguard. He had developed the same membrane most trolls had to not be taken unawares in the wild.

"Sleep now my little one, rest now my dove, dream of the battles and dream of your rise above. See the stars in the sky, feel the wind on your face, see the bird as it passes by, as you lie." Crabbe yawned sleepily and burrowed into his mother, his father allowed them both this slight comfort but not much else. His mother's voice in his ears brought him into slumber. She gently picked him up and put him on the straw in the corner that served him as a bed. "Goodnight Vincent." She said and left the small dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come on you coward strike me." Goyle said his fist out stretched his son bleeding from several punches gasping for breath.

"I don't want to father." Gregory pleaded and felt his father's hand across his face.

"You are weak and hideous Gregory Goyle, I don't know why I bothered to do the deed to create such a monster." His father said and something blazed in the eight year old's eyes the fire that all Goyle's had under their thin varnish of civility. Gregory Goyle lashed out at his father only to have his wrists grabbed. "Don't give into the anger but ride it my son." Gregory did not want to do as his father said but he knew by now that if he disobeyed he might not have food for several days. He bellowed and thumped his chest and then when his father wasn't expecting it, he hit him squarely on the chin. His father's eyes rolled up and he sank to the floor.

"Father!" Gregory called and bent over the only man he had ever seen. His father's eyes were closed but he was breathing evenly and Gregory let out a sigh of relief. He went over into the niche where he kept his most treasured possessions, inside was a portrait of two boys, one in a dungeon much like his own, the other on what Gregory presumed to be a horse. He took out both and smiled. This is what he would do, what he was made to do, to protect Draco Malfoy and to have a friend in Vincent Crabbe. He smiled at the portrait through a veil of blood and took out the picture Vincent had made for him, it had been copied from a book most probably and there was actual grass and sky, drawn poorly but nether boy would be an artist, their clumsy bodies were good for one thing and one thing only as their parents continually said.

He heard a grown and hid his treasures again, he went over to his father and found that he was waking up. "Good hit, I never saw it coming, Son." Gregory glowed in the dark dungeon, his father had called him son, now the whole world would be fine.

"Thank you father." Gregory said smiling through a bloodied face.

"WOMAN GET DOWN HERE." His father yelled and his mother came down to the dungeon.

"Are you alright?" She asked them both it was kind of obvious what the answer was.

"Yes woman, of course we are alright, I bleed for the fun of it." His father snapped and she gently laid cool palms upon his chin fixing it. Beauty and the beast and then it was his turn. He smiled at her and she smiled back, she never spoke much for fear of angering his father, but he knew she cared about him.

"There now, that's better isn't it? I have to have my men healthy." She said and father actually smiled at her. He just hoped they wouldn't want another child, it was cramped enough in here already and he most probably would be expected to take care of the thing. The healing and blood loss had drained his energy and so Gregory curled up in the straw face away from his heavily breathing parents and fell deeply asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Come on boy, you have to get used to the daylight." Vincent's father said. "Today is the day you will meet your future partner." He was meeting Gregory? He smiled. "And you will fight each other, it's the one way to get to know each other's skills." His father said and he nodded grunting a affirmative. He spoke fluent trollish and knew how to read and write but that was the extent of his education. His father laughed and patted him on the head, he was in a good mood today, that was good maybe he would forget to torture him, but he had learned not to hope for a day of relief. He was taken upstairs guided by his father a cloth tied round his head.

"Hello my son." His mother said and gently touched his hand. "Today's the day, and soon you will be leaving us." He grunted he knew the troll's language better than the prettier one his mother spoke around him, but he had to know that because the boy he was to serve did not speak the other language. He felt something warm and heard his father cry out and then a different substance was under his feet, it was smoother tile than that he was used to. He smiled and walked guided by his mother and father until he felt that he could remove the cloth. At once light blinded him for the first time and he stumbled, his father lifted him back up again.

"Now Crabbe be careful." His father said. "You have to serve Malfoy, not kill him by squashing him." Crabbe nodded and was shown onto a manicured lawn, two boys his age were standing there waiting for him. "It is important to speak English in this case." Crabbe nodded and stood next to the other two children.

"Hello." A sneering voice said. "How nice of you to join this little party."

"I think our ward has smelled something unpleasant." Crabbe said in grunts and Gregory laughed.

"True, he does look like he is smelling something terrible." Gregory replied. "Good thing he cannot understand us."

"Yes, but I can." Gregory's father came up and clouted the two boys' heads together. They both waited for the world to readjust.

"Well you father strikes, instead of curses."

"Yes, one curses and the other knows how to fight with his fists, its all in the book of monsters, have your parents given you your copy yet."

"No I have to wait an entire week, its lucky Mum had me when she did or else I might have to wait an entire year." Vincent replied and the both smirked at each other. "Good smirk, I like cracking my knuckles though, its saves me from a beating sometimes as does working out. You can always tell when father is pleased because he doesn't strike out with a spell."

"Same with mine." Gregory said. "I suppose they want us to fight each other?"

"My father said something like that, well lets get it over with." The two boys stepped away from each other and thumped their chests, Goyle lashed out but Crabbe caught his fist. He then pivoted and used Gregory's body mass against him, with a sound that sounded akin to a tree falling Goyle hit the ground at once Crabbe got onto Goyle and hit him on the head until he stopped thrashing.

"Good job son." His father said smiling.

"Yes good job Gregory." Mr. Goyle said looking dispassionately at his own son who was unconscious. "Well to the victor go the spoils, come join us for cake."

"Please sir, I would like to wait for Crabbe." Gregory said and the two men nodded. He smiled and gently sprayed water on Crabbe, who groaned and sat up.

"Good trick that, didn't see it coming." Crabbe said and Goyle smiled.

"Mum got me some muggle magazines, her sister is a squid, they have this type of wandless magic, its called martial arts and there are different kinds and everything."

"Martial arts? I like the sound of that."

"Me too, Dad said that they were going to serve something called a cake whatever that is."

"Well then lets go and see." So together the two boys trying to look very threatening and as of yet not quite pulling it off went after their parents. They were led into an ornately lit dining room with something metal gleaming.

"I have heard of these, they are called forks right?" Goyle said and Crabbe nodded.

"Or at least I think they are." He replied and together they sat on either side of Malfoy. Malfoy smirked at them and they smirked back.

"Well you will do." He said and the smiled for a second before resuming their smirks. A house elf served the cakes and both Crabbe and Goyle could only watch their parents to know how to eat properly. They each did what they saw around them and that is how they tried cake for the first time. Both their eyes lit up briefly in surprise before they covered it up. They had never tried anything like it before, as they had been raised on a strict meat diet since they were old enough to chew.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" The voice asked and it took them a minute to understand it's meaning.

"Training." Gregory answered for them. "Hopefully he won't ask us any more questions, I can't understand English very well."

"Nether can I." Vincent replied. "Its nice to know that we can always talk to each other though."

"Grunting like animals is rude." Mr. Goyle said and both boys nodded.

"Sorry father." Vincent said and Mr. Crabbe looked mollified.

"Its alright, you most probably forgot in all the excitement, but you will be staying together in either of our houses now, school is only a few weeks away and we need to get you measured for your robes and do some shopping. Lusious has already taken his son shopping, show them your wand if you want to Draco." Draco smirked and withdrew a stick much like the ones the boys had seen their father's carry, except his was shaped a bit differently.

"Interesting." Crabbe said in English and Goyle nodded.

"You will be getting yours today." Mr. Crabbe said and the boys smiled at each other looking excited. "threatening you dolts how many times do I have to tell you?" They both nodded and crossed their arms scowling. "Better, much better, come along now."

With that the six of them stood up and used floo powder to get to Diagon Ally. The boy's eyes went wide with astonishment, they had never seen so many things in one place before. Mr. Crabbe smiled and took them into a fitting shop. "Stay here and get fitted, we will get you your things." They both nodded and were soon addressed by a witch.

"Well good heavens, your very big for your age." She said and started to ramble on and on in English where the two could barely understand her. Finally the measurements were done and they got to wait for their parents to return. They didn't have to wait long and soon they were at a wand shop.

"Give it a flick." A wizard said and Gregory looked question at his father.

"He wants you to wave it." His father grunted and he nodded he smiled at the feel of the wand in his hand and the power coursing through him.

"Well, it usually takes longer than one go but this is obviously the right wand for you." Olivander said and gave several boxes to Vincent, after about twenty wands Vincent found his and they left the shop.

"School starts in a week." Mr. Goyle grunted and they both nodded. They were looking forward to this, it was their chance for freedom. "We have been neglecting your use of English, you mothers will teach you how to speak it properly." They nodded again and smiled.

"No smiling, grimace if you have to but no smiling." Mr. Crabbe said and they nodded again. They left for the Crabbe mansion which nether boy had ever seen before.

"You will stay together in one room, to get yourselves used to beds and bedding." Mr. Goyle said and they both nodded. "This would be an excellent opportunity for you to learn how to speak English." They nodded again but not completely sure what he was saying. The two boys tired from their day went up to the room he gestured to and were served a meal in there. They sat at the table together simply enjoying one another's company and trying to look intimidating. Suddenly Crabbe started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your expression, it would scare a tea cup." They both talked in trollish their first language and then Goyle was also laughing.

"Like your much better." He replied and they smiled at each other.

"Friends?" Crabbe asked in English.

"Friends." Gregory replied. "Now show me this book."

"Alright, it is downstairs in the dungeon, I will go get it." Crabbe said and soon was back with a martial arts book. Gregory looked confused at the pages. "What's wrong?"

"I can't read." He admitted.

"My mother taught me, here I will read it to you." By the time the first chapter was finished both boys were sound asleep, Crabbe's fingers loosely clutching the volume.


	4. Author Note

I have three ideas for diffrent stories so whatever gets the most positive reveiws I will update first, after I post the next chapters which will be up in a few days. The first one that gets at least ten reviews will be updated.

* * *


End file.
